WCP
by PaBurke
Summary: White Collar werewolf AU


WCP

By PaBurke

Summary: White Collar werewolf AU

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Kid-friendly

The White Collar Pack might have been considered a boring and straight-laced group, once upon a time. Civilized, educated, law-abiding and strong, they were considered by many to be the goal of every other werewolf; whether the other werewolves considered the description to be flattering was another matter in itself. The White Collar Pack was a sub-pack of the New York City Pack run by Hughes. Hughes also ran the New York FBI office and included his pack in most everything. Pack politics being what they were, every eye kept a close watch on the aging Hughes' younger lieutenants. Some would try to curry favor with whichever one they considered the strongest. Some tried to hedge their bets by kowtowing to all of them.

The White Collar Pack Alpha, Peter Burke, was one of the Hughes' favorite lieutenants both inside the FBI and the pack. He would accept the obeisance for a short while, but he would stop it long before it got out of hand. His wife, Elizabeth, was the same sort. For this reason, the addition of Neal Caffrey to the WCP was such a surprise.

Neal Caffrey was a thief, which most werewolves hated. He pandered and fawned all the time, as a method to get his way. He was both a flirt and a lone-wolf. No other pack would even consider taking in such a troublemaker. Peter Burke, with his capacity in the FBI, had been the one to catch and imprison the young werewolf. Everyone had expected the connection between the two men to end with Caffrey in jail. Then Caffrey surprised everyone and asked Burke to let him into the WCP. Burke floored everyone when he allowed it. Oh, he kept Caffrey on a short leash (pardon the pun) and he made sure that Caffrey earn his keep, but Burke would not allow anyone to haze the young man dominance duels.

Up until Caffrey, Burke had induced new werewolves to the pack that were also in law enforcement. Elizabeth would bring in new werewolves that were friends or family of friends, but were all law-abiding. Burke would take pity on families that had child werewolves, but that was about it. Everyone understood that pack members were forbidden from disobeying the law.

So no one understood the radical decision to accept Caffrey. The werewolf broke the law as easily as he breathed. He would change the pack's stellar reputation.

The pack did change with Caffrey's addition. It definitely became more colorful and unpredictable. Elizabeth used Caffrey to help the pack become more civilized, introducing them to the finer things in life. Burke used Caffrey, his unlawful knowledge and his contacts to keep dangerous criminals off the streets. Caffrey used the pack to protect his friends. Mozzie was gently reeled into pack life. Kate had floated around the edges of the pack, but left when it became obvious that the pack (and Burke) interfered with her uses for the charming thief. Caffrey had been heartbroken at her defection and her manipulations, but Burke kept him in line and Elizabeth showered love on him.

In the end, Caffrey just became more cemented in the pack. It seemed natural and a lot less of a surprise that it should have been when Burke named Caffrey one of his lieutenants when he took over the New York City Pack in a bloodless succession.

Who am I, you ask? And how do I know all this?

I'm Jones. I'm one of Burke's other lieutenant. I deal with the legal werewolves in the City and Caffrey deals with the illegal werewolves. Burke makes sure that we don't overlap. It runs a lot smoother than it sounds. Burke has Diane as his third lieutenant. She deals with any overlap and anything that doesn't squarely fit in my realm or in Caffrey's. Elizabeth deals with the physical needs and comforts of the pack. All of us lieutenants know that Elizabeth's requests are to be dealt with immediately and as if they were orders. Between the five of us, everything's covered.

That's why the White Collar Pack is the best around.

Ya, sure, you want to join the White Collar pack, but are you good enough?


End file.
